homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Tolhurst
Rory Tolhurst (also Deeks) is the son of Sam Tolhurst and Shane Deeks. He's the stepson of Jack Holden and the brother of Jessica Deeks. He's also the nephew of Sam's sister, Britt Grey. Storylines Rory is introduced to Jack Holden (Paul O'Brien) a patient of his mother Sam (Jessica Chapnik). They get along well and Jack begins dating Sam shortly after his recovery. The three of them begin living together. On the day of 'Summer Bay Nippers' Carnival', Rory is excited about Jack attending the event but is let down when Jack arrives late. Jack reassures him he will always be there for him. When Sam is kidnapped, Rory suspects something is wrong and tries to find her but is stopped by Jack's father, Tony (Jon Sivewright). Sam is found and she and Rory leave the bay. Rory and Sam return to Summer Bay shortly after Sam breaks her ankle and Rory is happy to be back in the Bay. While Rory is babysat by Martha MacKenzie (Jodi Gordon) one day, he is kidnapped. The kidnapper is revealed to be his father, Shane Deeks (Mike Duncan) who has escaped from prison with the aid of a female accomplice. The police search for Rory, which results in a high-speed police chase in the river. Shane is killed but Rory is not with him but is found wet and unharmed. Following this, Rory considers Jack his father. After failing to adjust to Year 5 at Summer Bay Primary, his teachers decide he is an advanced student and he is moved up to Year 7 at the High School. Rory is worried and on his first day several students pick on him but Aden Jefferies (Todd Lasance) sticks up for him in agreement for him switching the ballot papers for the election for the head of the formal committee. Aden wins but Cassie Turner (Sharni Vinson) and Matilda Hunter (Indiana Evans) uncover the truth and Deputy Principal Donald Fisher (Norman Coburn) puts Rory on detention. While on a school trip, Rory and Annie Campbell (Charlotte Best) sneak off during the trip but are left behind. They try walking home and are found by Cassie and Henk Van Minnen (Damian De Montemas), while hitch-hiking. Jack and Sam get engaged and Rory is overjoyed. They try to keep the news low-key but Rory cannot contain his excitement and tells everybody. Rory writes a paper about Jack when he is set a writing assignment by a hero and is given a A+. To impress his friends, Rory steals Jack's gun and nearly shoots Dr. Lewis Rigg (Luke Carroll) on the beach. Rory is then upset when Martha tells Jack he should not be marrying Sam. He is then rude to her and begins behaving badly. In spite of everything, Rory gives his mother away to marry Jack. The stable family life does not last long when Sam finds herself attacked by Johnny Cooper (Callan Mulvey). Sam later takes Rory to stay with her sister, Britt Grey. Several weeks later Sam dies and Rory blames Jack, and tells him to stay away from Sam's funeral.